


Belated Apologies by Proxy

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [448]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Gen, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "I'm sorry.  I thought I was doing the right thing.  I was wrong."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 27 October 2016  
> Word Count: 187  
> Prompt: direct  
> Summary: "I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing. I was wrong."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately eighteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: All of the pieces are beginning to fall into place for Ann's grief to come to a head. I'm kind of enjoying how this is playing out, too. There are flaws in this sub-arc, but I'm okay with that. I'm not trying to be perfect here.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You are new," Margot says with a smile. "Only people who are connected to those who live in this house come to me. Who are you here for?"

"I--" The woman frowns and looks around curiously before continuing, "I don't know where I am. What is this place?"

Margot studies her for a long moment. "You're the nun," she finally says. "The one that stabbed Damien and began the final hours to him becoming the Antichrist."

"He did it?" The sorrow on the woman's face is palpable.

"You're also the one who killed my goddaughter. I don't take lightly to that sort of thing."

"It was--"

"If you say it was an accident, I'll find a way to have you killed again."

"I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing. I was wrong."

"You shouldn't apologize to me. Ann deserves to hear this."

The woman shakes her head. " _Nein_ , I cannot see her. You are close to her. Please convey my regrets that I couldn't do when I was alive. I didn't realize… I'm sorry."

Before Margot can say anything, the woman fades from view.


End file.
